kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת נשא תשע"ג
אליהו גליל, ממרכז מורשת הרמב"ם בטבריה, כתב בדף עיון לפרשת נשא - השבוע חגגנו את חג השבועות שלפי מסורת חז"ל הוא גם חג מתן תורה. לפי המקובל, ביום זה התגלה האל על הר סיני במופע פירוטכניקה מפעים ומפחיד כאחד והשמיע את דברותיו . אכן מעמד זה לא היה אלא מופע חימום לדבר האמיתי: "מתן תורה". בניגוד לסברה הרווחת, בני ישראל לא קיבלו את "התורה" במעמד עצמו וגם לא בימים שלאחר מכן; רק בסוף ימי המסעות במדבר נחתמה התורה וניתן היה לתת אותה ולקבלה. במהלך תקופת החנייה למרגלות הר סיני קיבלו בני ישראל את רוב החלקים ההלכתיים של התורה, פרשיה אחר פרשיה. מעמד חתימת התורה וחלוקת עותקיה הרשמיים התרחש רק ערב הכניסה לארץ. אלא שמתן תורה לא היה תחילתו של הקשר בין אלוהים לאדם אלא דווקא שיאו. לאחר הנפילה הגדולה שמיוחסת לדור אנוש, אירעה עלייה מחודשת ; אברהם אבינו היה זה ששב וקשר את גורלו וגורל בניו עם האל האחד לאחר תעייתם של קודמיו אחרי אלילים. אף שלא קיבל את התורה במלואה, קיבל אברהם אבינו מצוות אחדות וקיימן . בכך הוא הצטרף לבני נח אחרים שקיימו וקיבלו מצוות נוספות. מה היה גורלן של מצוות אלו לאחר מתן תורה? האם מתן תורה גדע את הניצנים הקדומים והחזיר את העולם לנקודת ההתחלה או שיש להם משמעות גם לאחר מתן תורה? כדי לענות על שאלות אלו, צריך להקדים הקדמה מתודולוגית קצרה על מהות התורה וקהל היעד שלה. דעת רמב"ם "גיד הנשה", אומרים חכמינו במשנה, "בסיני נאמר, אלא שנכתב במקומו" (חולין ז, ו). איסור אכילת גיד הנשה, כידוע, הוא דוגמא נוספת למצווה שמחייבת יהודים גם בימינו ומקורה בימים שלפני מתן תורה. בשום מקום במקרא מלבד בסיפור מאבקו של יעקב במלאך לא נאמר שאסור לאכול את הגיד, דבר שעלול להטעות את הקורא לחשוב שמקור תוקפה של המצווה הוא הציווי הקדום. משום כך חכמי המשנה מעירים שעל אף שהמצווה כתובה בתוך מסגרת הסיפורים הקדומים, אין זה אלא טריק ספרותי ואלמלא הציווי החוזר בסיני, יהודי ימינו היו מנשנשים את גיד הנשה מבלי למצמץ פעמיים. ואכן, בפירושו למשנה זו כתב רמב"ם דברים חדיםוברורים כנגד ההבנה הפשטנית שלמצוות הקדם-תורתיות יש תוקף עצמאי: ...אתה צריך לדעת שכל מה שאנו נזהרים ממנו או עושים אותו היום, אין אנו עושים זאת אלא מפני צווי ה' על ידי משה, לא מפני שה' ציווה בכך לנביאים שקדמוהו. דוגמא לכך: אין אנו אוכלים אבר מן החי, לא מפני שה' אסר על בני נח אבר מן החי,אלא מפני שמשה אסר עלינו אבר מן החי במה שנצטווה בסיני... וכן אין אנו מלים בגלל שאברהם מל את עצמו ואנשי ביתו, , וכן גיד הנשה, אין אנו נמשכים בו אחרי איסור 17 אלא מפני שה' ציוונו על ידי משה להימול כמו שמל אברהם עליו השלום יעקב אבינו אלא ציווי משה רבנו. הלא תראה אמרם: 'שש מאות ושלש עשרה מצות נאמרו לו למשה בסיני', וכל אלה מכלל המצות. להבנתו, הנתמכת בדברי חז"ל, המונותיאיזם החדש (של בני ישראל) לא חי בשלום עם רמב"ם אפוא נוקט בדרך חדשה המונותיאיזם הקדום (של בני נח); לא שעינם צרה זה בזה, אלא שהשני כלל אינו קיים לולא הראשון. כל קיומו של אברהם בתודעתנו, קובע רמב"ם, הוא רק בזכות מתן תורה. אלמלא ניתנה תורה, לא היה לאברהם ותורתו כל זכר ומשמעות. מתן תורה אפוא אכן אתחל את העולם המונותיאיסטי. ב"ה יום חמישי ז' סיון תשע"ג 17 במאי 2013 thumb|ימין|335 px|שרה אברהם מקרית ארבע באליפות עולם .תאילנד 2013 thumb|right|335 px|ימין|לחג השבועות - קבר ישי ורות =אקטואליה= שוד הקרקעות הערבי במדינת ישראל thumb|400px|ימין|בתים לא חוקיים טיפוסיים של בדואים בנגבצילום: Aviathar Ben Naphtha הכתבה היא משנת 2012 - אך נראה שלא חל שינוי, אולי אף הרעה Evyatar Ben Naftali חדשות ישראל כתב ביום 06/06/2012 שוד הקרקעי הערבי במדינת ישראל - בישראל כ-100 אלף מבנים לא חוקיים, שמרביתם בנויים על אדמות המדינה ורובם ככולם במגזר הערבי תרבות הבנייה הנמוכה שערביי ישראל מאמצים נחשבת בהווה של המאה ה-21 שערורייתית והרת אסון החיים ב"מדינת תל אביב" יהיו קשים מחמת צפיפות, כאוס, ומצב ביטחוני חמור בגלל עוינות הערבים *שוד הקרקעות הערבי בארץ ישראל. בכתבה הוצגו הנתונים והנה הסיכום:"שר החוץ ליברמן התייחס לבניה הבלתי חוקית באומרו: "מדובר ב-100 אלף מבנים בלתי חוקיים. זה לא משהו שכולו אלתור. זו פעולה מכוונת, גם מבחינת הפריסה הגיאוגרפית וגם מבחינה משפטית ופוליטית". אם תימשך מגמה זו, תממש ישראל במו ידיה את תוכנית החלוקה של האו"ם משנת 1947, וגרוע מזאת – את תוכנית מוריסון-גריידי מתחילת שנות הארבעים של המאה ה-20, ותיכנס לתוך מרחב צר במישור החוף בלבד, שהחיים בו יהיו בלתי נסבלים בגלל גודש וכאוס. העניין הוא שאין זו מפה סטטית אלא מאוד דינמית והיא מתפשטת בצורה דיפוזית מן המרכזים הערביים לצדדים היהודיים של המפה. בעוד יהודי הפריפריה זורמים בקצב מטריד בכיוון לתל אביב רבתי (מדינת ת"א) הערבים ממלאים את הוואקום הטריטוריאלי שנעזב (בתוך ערים יהודיות אך בעיקר במרחבים החקלאים). אם לא תפרץ טבעת זו, יבוא קצה של ישראל בשלב ראשון ולקצה של מדינת תל אביב בשלב השני – בלוח זמנים מהיר בהרבה ממה שנדמה לציבור המתרשם מהפטה-מורגנה של הבורסה והחגיגה סביבה. המפה שלפנינו היא מפת אימים, ואסור לשום יהודי להישאר אדיש אליה. כבר כיום מדינת תל־אביב כבר הגיעה לגבול כושר הנשיאה במערכת התחבורה, סילוק האשפה, הביוב, ומניעת השטפונות. הדבר מביא להרס הסביבה והחקלאות, הידרדרות חברתית, היעדר חוק ואכיפה, קריסת מערכת התחבורה, פגיעה במי התהום מקרקע מזוהמת ושפכים, ומחסור בשטחים פתוחים. כל הבעיות האלו ואחרות מחמירות ככל שיהודי ישראל יתרכזו במדינת תל אביב, והאחרונה תהפוך לעיר-מדינה ללא עורף. מוטרדת מכל הכיוונים בחדירות ובפיגועים היא מדרדרת דטרמיניסטית לכדי עולם שלישי. בלי פתרון מרחבי הולם לקיום היהודי אין שום ערך לדיונים על מדינה יהודית ודמוקרטית. החמרת בעיות של גבול כושר הנשיאה מביאה להגירה שלילית של האזרחים ה"חזקים" מן הארץ. עוד שנים ספורות, הצפיפות במרכז תגרום לקריסת היישוב. החיים ב"מדינת תל־אביב" יהיו בלתי נסבלים מחמת צפיפות, כאוס, וכן מצב ביטחוני חמור בגלל עוינות אוכלוסייה ערבית צפופה גם כן. גבולות הריבונות יכורסמו בהדרגה, ובאין עורף למדינת תל־אביב, האחרונה עלולה להביא פורענות איומה וסופנית על המפעל הציוני. =מסורת ישראל= ברכת הכוהנים הלכה יומית:תפילת שחרית (המשך) # כשמתפלל האדם שמונה עשרה, לא יפהק. ואם אינו יכול למנוע פיהוקו, יניח ידו על פיו, להסתיר את פתיחת הפה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צז) # לא יניח האדם את ידו על סנטרו בעת התפילה, שזו דרך גאוה חזן העושה כן כדי להנעים את קולו, מותר. (שם) # אדם הנושא משאוי על כתפו, והגיע זמן התפילה, אם הוא בשיעור ד' קבין (5.5 ק"ג) או פחות, מפשילו לאחוריו, ומתפלל. אך אם שיעורו יותר מד' קבין, מורידו לקרקע ומתפלל, כיון ששיעור כזה טורד את כוונתו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צז) # מי שנשמטה טליתו באמצע התפילה, יכול להחזירה. אך אם נפלה לגמרי לארץ, לא יחזירנה, כיון שזהו הפסק. ואם הדבר טורד את כוונתו, רשאי להרים את הטלית וללובשה, בין ברכה לברכה. (שם) # אסור לאדם לנשק בניו הקטנים בבית הכנסת, כדי לקבוע בליבו שאין אהבה כאהבת הקב"ה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צח) # אין לאדם להביא ילדים קטנים לבית הכנסת, כיון שהם משחקים שם ומחללים את קדושת המקום, ומבלבלים את דעת המתפללים, ואחרי שהתרגלו לכך - גם כשיתבגרו לא יסורו ממנהגם הרע. אבל כשהגיעו הילדים לגיל חינוך יביאם לבית הכנסת, ויחנכם לשבת ולהתפלל באימה ויראה, ולענות אמן וקדיש וקדושה. (שם) # ישתדל האדם שלא יתפלל במקום שיש בו דבר שמבטל את כוונתו, כגון שיש בו ריח חזק המבלבלו וכדומה. וכן לא בשעה שקשה לו לכוין, כגון כשאין דעתו מיושבת עליו מחמת טורח הדרך, או כעס, וכדומה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צח) # בשעה שהאדם מתפלל, ישים אל ליבו שאין ביד שום נברא למלאות את בקשתו, אף לא בידי מלאך או כוכב או מזל, אלא רק ברצון ה' הוא תלוי. המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית: מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל יום שישי א' סיון תשע"ג פרק ז, משנה ו: תיקנו חכמים שגוי ששלח קרבן ולא שלח עמו נסכים, יובאו נסכיו מממון הציבור. וכן גר שמת והניח קרבנות ולא הקדיש נסכים, יובאו נסכי קרבנותיו משל ציבור. כהן גדול שמת ועדיין לא מינו אחר תחתיו, מביאים את 'מנחת החביתין' המיוחדת לכהן הגדול, מממון הציבור. ולדעת רבי יהודה מביאים אותה מממון יורשי הכהן הגדול. ולדברי שניהם היו מביאים עשרון שלם בבוקר ועשרון שלם בערב, ולא חצי בבוקר וחצי בערב, כפי שמביא הכהן הגדול עצמו, בעודו חי. משנה ז: ועוד תיקנו חכמים, שיהיו הכהנים רשאים להשתמש במלח ובעצים המיוחדים לצורך הקרבת הקרבנות, אף לאכילת בשר הקרבנות. וכן תיקנו שלא תהיה מעילה מדרבנן באפר הפרה האדומה. ותיקנו שאם התנדב אדם 'קן' של תורים ובני יונה, והניח מעותיו בקופה המיועדת לכך והתערב עם שאר הקינים, ונמצא פסול, שיקנו קן אחר ממעות הציבור, ויַקנו אותו לאדם שנפסל קינו, ויקריבוהו עבורו. ולדעת רבי יוסי, אותו אדם שמוכר את הקינים למקדש, צריך לתת קן אחר תחת הקן שנפסל. פרק ח, משנה א: סתם רוק הנמצא בירושלים, הרי הוא בחזקת טהור, ואין חוששים שהוא מזב או גוי. אמנם רוק הנמצא בשוק העליון שבירושלים, שם היו מצויים כובסים גויים, וכן זבים וזבות, לדעת רבי מאיר תמיד הוא בחזקת טמא. ולרבי יוסי, בסתם ימות השנה, אם נמצא באמצע הרחוב טמא, ובצידי הרחוב טהור, לפי ששם עוברים בדרך כלל בני אדם טהורים. וברגלים, שהרבה ישראלים טהורים עוברים שם, הנמצא באמצע טהור, ושבצדדים טמא, לפי שבזמנים אלו מסתלקים הטמאים לצידי הדרך. משנה ב: לרבי מאיר, כלים הנמצאים בירושלים בדרך שבה מורידים את הכלים להטבלה, בחזקת טמאים. והנמצאים בדרך שבה מעלים את הכלים לאחר ההטבלה, בחזקת טהורים. ולרבי יוסי הכל בחזקת טהורים, שלא גזרו על זפק טומאה בכלים, מלבד כלים המיועדים לצרכי קבורה, שהם בחזקת טמאים. משנה ג: סכין של שחיטה שנמצאה בי"ד בניסן בירושלים, הרי היא בחזקת טהורה, שודאי הטבילוה מאתמול, שתהיה ראויה היום לשחיטה. אך אם נמצאה בי"ג, יתכן שלא הוטבלה עדיין, ויש להטבילה מספק. ואם נמצא 'קופיץ', שחותכים בו עצמות, ואין משתמשים בו אלא לצורך חגיגה, יש להטבילו מספק, והיינו באופן שהיה המלך גוסס, ואם ימות ייטמאו לו כולם ויוכלו להקריב רק את הפסח בטומאה, ולא את החגיגה, ואף אם לא ימות, יתכן שלא יצטרכו כלל את החגיגה, שאינה מובאת אלא כשאין די בבשר הפסח לכל המנויים, ולכן בספק ספיקא שכזה יתכן שלא הטבילו את הקופיץ, והמוצא צריך להטבילו קודם שישתמש בו. אמנם אם נמצא הקופיץ קשור לסכין, אף הקופיץ בחזקת טהרה, שאילו היה טמא לא היו קושרים אותו לסכין. אף כאשר חל י"ד ניסן בשבת, מותר לשחוט בסכין שנמצאה, ואף שאם היא טמאה נמצא שחילל את השבת בשחיטה שאינה ראויה, אין חוששים לכך. מצא קופיץ ביום טוב עצמו של פסח, מותר להשתמש בו, שבודאי הטבילוהו בעליו מערב יום טוב. המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com "אסור לתלמיד להורות הלכה אפילו שלא במקום רבו" (בעקבות הדף היומי:מסכת עירובין - דף ס"ג) הכלל כל המורה הלכה בפני רבו חייב מיתה הוא כלל הלכתי האומר כי אסור לתלמיד להורות הלכה כאשר רבו נמצא באזור, משום שבכך הוא מראה שהינו שווה לרבו בחכמתו. כלל זה אינו תקף כלפי "תלמיד חבר", ומותר לו להורות במקום רבו על גדולי האמוראים מסופרת זהירותם הרבה שלא להורות הלכה בפני רבם. רב חסדא שימש כדוגמה לתלמיד שכיבד את רבו וסירב להורות הלכה במקומו, שלא לפגוע בסמכותו. לפי דברי רב יוסף לאביי, בדיון על האיסור "להורות הלכה במקום רבו", "אפילו ביעתא בכותחא בעו מיניה מרב חסדא כל שני דרב הונא, ולא אורי", אפילו על אכילת "ביצה בכותח" - דבר שברור שמותר הלכתית - שאלו את רב חסדא, בימיו של רב הונא, ולא הורה. בסורא, עירו של רב הונא, סירב רב חסדא להורות הלכה. אבל בעירו של רב חסדא, כפרי, נחשב רב חסדא למורה ההלכה (עירובין סב ב) על פי המובא בתלמוד, נדב ואביהוא (בני אהרן הכהן שמתו ב"יום השמיני) נענשו בעונש מוות כאשר נכנסו לקודש הקדשים להקטיר קטורת, רק מכיוון שהורו הלכה בפני רבן - משה רבינו (רש"י בפרשת אחרי מות ). אודות עונשו של תלמיד שהורה בפני רבו, מובא גם במסכת עירובין: בראשונים- השקפתם של "חכמי איוורא" על עצמאות התלמיד ביחס לרבו משתקפת במקור הבא:.אורחות חיים., הלכות תלמוד תורה, סימן כא:"הרב רבי משה, רבו של רבינו יונה, ואחיו מר שמואל מאיוורה, כתבו באגרותיהם: מיום שגלו אבותינו וחרב בית מקדשנו ונשתבשו הארצות ונתמעטו התורות והלבבות, אין לנו עוד לומר 'מורא רבך כמורא שמים', וכל הדינין הראויין לעשות תלמיד לרב - נתבטלו, כי הגמרות והפירושים והחידושין והחיבורים הם המורים האנשים, והכל לפי פקחות הלבבות. ולכך היו רגילים שבעירם יחזיק התלמיד מדרש, ולא אמרינן בהא: כל המורה הלכה בפני רבו חייב מיתה. וכן יסתור דבריו התלמיד לרב, אם יוכל לפי פלפולו. היחס לפסקי הלכה של גדול הדור- בהתייחס לדברי התלמוד, ששמואל הנביא עבר על איסור מורה הוראה בפני רבו,(ברכות לא ב) הקשו התוספות מדוע שמואל נחשב מורה הלכה בפני רבו? הרי שמואל באותו יום פגש את עלי הכהן לראשונה, והם תרצו: "גדול הדור היה, ובא ללמוד לפניו". המהרי"ק כתב שמדברי תוספות אלו לומדים שהאיסור להורות הלכה בפני רבו חל גם על גדול הדור שאינו רבו, אם הוא בא ללמוד בפניו שורש קסט, ד"ה ואשר הבאת ראיה מעלי, ורבי ישראל איסרלן כותב שהאיסור חל לגבי גדול הדור אפילו לא בא ללמוד בפניו (תרומת הדשן, סימן קלח) וכן נפסק ב(שולחן ערוך, יורה דעה רמד י). יש שהסבירו שהאיסור להורות בפני גדול הדור חל רק על עניינים חמורים, כמו בענייני עגונות, ממזרים ושאר פסולים, ושאלות כלליות גדולות, בעוד בעניינים חמורים פחות גדולי הדור מוחלים ועל כן כל רב יכול להורות בהם" (דביר אזולאי, גדול הדור, ח' אב ה'תשס"ט, אתר ישיבת מרכז הרב. דיון הלכתי - בהתחשב בסגנון הלמידה הישיבתי, המבוסס על לימוד בחברותא ומתאפיין בוויכוח ומחלוקות כחלק בלתי נפרד מחווית הלימוד, טבעו חז"ל את הביטוי: "מלחמתה של תורה", כמושג חיובי לוויכוח בעל אופי בונה, המוביל בסופו של דבר להסקת מסקנות ופסיקת ההלכה והתירו לדון בכך אפילו בפני הרב. לשם הבהרת הדברים דרשו חז"ל בתלמוד בבלי את הפסוק, על מנת להסביר את מהותה של המלחמה התורנית בין הלומדים: הסביר זאת רש"י בפירושו: . כך גם נפסק להלכה בספרי הפוסקים: המקור: ויקיישיבה - ראו שם מקורות פרקי אבות:"שתיבנה עירך בימינו" thumb|ימין|335 px|אבות פרק ה משנה כד הרב מוטי אלון בחצור - עם קשר ליום ירושלים ימין|ממוזער|250px|ציונו הק' של התנא יהודה בן תימא לפי רוב הדיעות בעלמא כיום קברו מצויין בטעות בשטחי דלתון, ללא כל מקור מוסמך לכך משנה זו היא חותמת את פרקי אבות. (יש עוד משניות ויש סברה שנוספו) .נאמר בתפילת העמידה, שלוש פעמים ביום. ועוד, היא מובאת גם במבוא לחיבורים בספרות ההלכה. האם אמנם אפשר לו לאדם להשיג את גבורת הארי, ריצת הצבי קלות הנשר וכו'?? אם רוצה התנא לצוות לנו את התכונות האלו מספיק שהיה אומר הוי עז וקל וגיבור ומהיר לעשות רצון האל? התנא הקדוש בא ללמדינו שיש בכל אדם כוחות אדירים שצפונים וטמונים בו, על פי רוב אין הוא מודע בכלל לכוחות אלו ופעמים שלעולם לא ישתמש בהם. ישנם מצבי חירום שחייב האדם להציל את חייו או חיי האחרים ופתאום הוא מגלה שרדומים אצלו יכולת וכוחות טמירים שמעולם לא האמין שאכן יש בו, מלמדינו התנא הקדוש שיש להוציא כוחות אלו מהכח אל הפועל כדי לעשות רצון אבינו שבשמיים, שאם לא כן אי אפשר לצוות לאדם שיהיה כנמר או כאריה אם איננו כזה. הזוה"ק מפרש את הפסוק "נעשה אדם בצלמנו", שכל הכוחות שיש בבריאה, מהבהמות, חיות, עופות שרפים ואופנים וכו' כולם שותפים הם באדם ומהווים חלק ממנו, כל זאת לצורך עבודתו הרוחנית ומלוי שליחותו בעולם! * המקור יהודה בן תימא- הוזכר בפעם היחידה במשנה זו. אתר חב"דפדיה כתב: רבי יצחק אברבנאל מונהו בדור האחד עשר לחכמי המשנה, ועוד מוסיף וכותב שם שיהודה בן תימא - הוא רבי יהודה בן דמא המוזכר בקהלת רבה כאחד מ"עשרת הרוגי מלכות". הקדימו הרשב"ץ שכותב זאת בשם יש אומרים, והוסיף שהיה מעשרת הרוגי מלכות, דעה המאששת את טענת ה'יש אומרים' ורבי יצחק אבארבאנאל שהוא ר' יהודה בן דמא, שהיה מעשרת הרוגי מלכות. פסטיבל יוצרים תהילים בעיר דוד thumb|650px|מרכז באיסרו חג סוכות מחאה חברתית בשדות בית לחם Ruth-naomi-gleaning.jpg|האמנות מייפה מציאות או מדגישה את הסבל? עדי נס, רות ונעמי מלקטות, 2006. מתוך סדרת סיפורי התנ"ך Basi arte3 p92 f6.jpg|"המלקטות", ז'אן פרנסואה מייה, 1857, מוזיאון ד'אורסיי פריז 154960-e a e i e a e n e -poussin.jpg|"קיץ (רות ובועז)", ניקולא פוסן, 1660־1664 יעל מאלי במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון דנה בנושא:מחאה חברתית בשדות בית לחם באמצעות שלוש תמונות - מגילת רות נפתחת בתיאור קשה של התעלמות מהמסכן ומהדל. מספר אמנים שהתייחסו לכך ביצירתם מעמידים בפנינו תביעה מוסרית לסייע למלקטות לזקוף את גבן היא החלה במגילת רות:" שתי נשים עניות מגיעות לעיר. האחת נוכרייה, בת לעם שכן אך שנוא ומוחרם. האחרת מוכרת ולא מוכרת – "הֲזֹאת נָעֳמִי?". מטען של מרירות וכעס נושאים בני העיר כלפי האישה המבוגרת, והם מדברים עליה, על שתיהן – "וַתֵּהֹם כָּל הָעִיר עֲלֵיהֶן". אנשי העיר אינם מדברים בהן טובות. הם אינם מרחמים. הימים ימים של שפע, השדות גדושים בתבואה בשלה, "וְהֵמָּה בָּאוּ בֵּית לֶחֶם בִּתְחִלַּת קְצִיר שְׂעֹרִים", אך הן נותרות רעבות. איש אינו מפריש להן מן התבואה הקצורה. לאישה המבוגרת, בת המקום, יש קרוב משפחה עשיר שיוכל לסייע להן עד שתיקלטנה בעיר. "וּלְנָעֳמִי מוֹדַע לְאִישָׁהּ אִישׁ גִּבּוֹר חַיִל מִמִּשְׁפַּחַת אֱלִימֶלֶךְ וּשְׁמוֹ בֹּעַז". אך האיש, גיבור החיל, אינו מסייע מיוזמתו. הן רעבות. אף אחת מן השכנות אינה מכניסה צלחת מרק לתושבות החדשות, חסרות הכול. "וַתֹּאמֶר רוּת הַמּוֹאֲבִיָּה אֶל נָעֳמִי אֵלְכָה נָּא הַשָּׂדֶה וַאֲלַקֳטָה בַשִּׁבֳּלִים אַחַר אֲשֶׁר אֶמְצָא חֵן בְּעֵינָיו וַתֹּאמֶר לָהּ לְכִי בִתִּי: וַתֵּלֶךְ וַתָּבוֹא וַתְּלַקֵּט בַּשָּׂדֶה אַחֲרֵי הַקֹּצְרִים וַיִּקֶר מִקְרֶהָ חֶלְקַת הַשָּׂדֶה לְבֹעַז אֲשֶׁר מִמִּשְׁפַּחַת אֱלִימֶלֶךְ". הצעירה הנוכרייה יוצאת ללקט אחר הקוצרים כאחרונת הקבצניות, והא־ל מנחה אותה אל גורלה ואל ייעודה. עוברת לתמונה מצרפת ואחרונה לאקטואליה כדאי לקרוא - ראו קישור לעיל =עם ישראל= "מהדקי נייר" - סרט לימוד על השואה thumb|ימין|335 px|מהדקי נייר - סרט על לימוד השואה והזיכרון - עם כיתוביות עבריות - מומלץ סרט על קהילה בארה"ב שהחליטה ללמד בבית ספר שלה על השואה... בדרך מיוחדת סרט מאוד מרגש שווה לצפות בו!!! מהדקי נייר אינו סרט על השואה. זה סרט על לימוד השואה והזיכרון בעיירה קטנה בדרום ארה"ב. התעזרו בסבלנות עד סוף הסרט, אורך הסרט כשעה ו-20 דקות. לא להאמין, קהילה זו, איזו השקעה ועבודה ויותר מכל איזה לב פועם בקרבם. סרט על קהילה פרוטסטנטית בארה"ב, שמנהלת ביה"ס שלה החליטה ללמד בבית ספר שלה על השואה, כדוגמה לחוסר סובלנות ונגד גזענות בדרך מיוחדת מאד. פרויקט ייחודי שיש בו לעורר תקווה, שאם רוצים, ניתן להעביר מסר נגד שנאה ודעות קדומות ובאופן כזה אף להנציח את השואה. גורל האנוסים בפורטוגל מיכאל טוכפלד כתב על "האנוסים" בפורטוגל במקור ראשון מיום א' סיון תשע"ג. תיאורו מתחיל ב"אבנים המדברות" – ראו תמונה והסבר מטה. הוא מציין את העובדה כי בשנים האחרונות עשרות משפחות החליטו "לצאת מן הארון" ולהכריז שהם נצר למשפחות יהודיות ששמרו בסתר על יהדותן ולא נכנעו לאיומי האינקוויזיציה. אלו היהודים המכונים יהודים בסתר שכונו בחצי האי-האיברי "מראאנוס" שמשמעותו "חזירים. יש כיום לפחות שלוש ריכוזים יהודיים בפורטוגל: # בעיר הבירה – ליסבון בה קהילה בת 300 נפש ושני בתי כנסת. # בבלמונטה שם התגלו צאצאי האנוסים בשנת 1917 על-ידי שמואל שוורץ ובה מכהן היום הרב אלישע סלאס, הפועל בה מטעם ארגון שבי ישראל. # בטוכפלד כתב על "האנוסים" בפורטוגל במקור ראשון א' סיון תשע"ג. תיאורו מתחיל ב"אבנים המדברות" – ראו תמונה והסבא מטה. הוא מציין את העובדה כי בשנים האחרונות עשרות משפחות החליטו "לצאת מן הארון" ולהכריז שהם נצר למשפחות יהודיות ששמרו בסתר על יהדותן ולא נכנעו לאיומי האינקויזיציה. אלו היהודים המכונים [[יהודים בסתר] שכונו בחצי האי-האיברי "מראאנוס" שמשמעותו "חזירים. יש כיום לפחות שלוש ריכוזים יהודיים בפורטוגל: # בעיר הבירה – ליסבון # בבעיר בלמונטה שם התגלו צאצאי האנוסים בשנת 1917 על-ידי שמואל שוורץ ובה מכהן היום הרב אלישע סלאס, הפועל בה מטעם ארגון שבי ישראל. # בעיר פורטו - הקישו וקיראו פרטים נוספים קיימת השערה שכ-20% מתושבי פורטוגל הם ממוצא יהודי (תושבי המדינה קרוב ל-11 מיליון) . לפי המסורת בעת גירוש היהודים מפורטוגל, שהיה כ-ארבע שנה אחרי גירוש ספרד -4 בדצמבר 1496, רוב היהודים אולצו להתנצר ומכאן המספר הגבוה. thumb|700px|מרכז| מתוך הכתבה במקור ראשון =ארץ ישראל= סיור בעיר דוד (באנגלית - בעל-פה וכן כיתוביות - הקש בשורת הפקודות thumb|ימין|335 px|סיור ממצה בעיר דוד ד"ר יובל גדות מאוניברסיטת תל אביב ( שרק לאחרונה הצטרפה לחפירות - למרות התנגדויות) מקיים חפירות ארכאולוגיות בעיר דויד. הוא מעניק הסבר עדכני לנציגי תכנית LandMinds על החפירות. באתר זה קישורים להסברים נוספית ותמונות מעיר דוד על הארגון - They come from all over the world. To touch the earth, to feel the soil. They want to connect with a living, breathing history that lies dormant in a land ripe with possibilities. Jews, Christians, Moslems, religious and secular, all reaching out to the past in the present. Foundation Stone affords all those who want to grow, learn, and understand the powerful roots of the Children of Israel - in the Land of Israel the opportunity to experience history, the Bible - the Power of the Place. סיור בשכונות היהודיות במזרח ירושלים עם אריה קינג thumb|ימין|335 px|סיור בשכונות היהודיות במזרח ירושלים עם אריה קינג - ליום ירושלים תשע"ג יהודים גרו בכל רחבי ירושלים, קנו קרקעות ובנו שכונות.בזמן הכיבוש הירדני (הלא חוקי) נקרעו היהודים מביתם ורכושם או ברחו בעקבות פרעות ופוגרומים. הקרן לאדמות ישראל מאתרת את בעלי הבתים והקרקעות ומסייעת ליהודים לחזור לבתיהם במזרח ירושלים. ביום ירושלים התקיים סיור בהדרכת אריה קינג בחלק מהשכונות היהודיות המתחדשות היהודיה האחרונה בפקיעין חושפת יומנים אבודים thumb|300px|ימין|מרגלית זינאצי מפקיעין - צולם בשנת 2011 על-ידי Ori~ ויקישיתוף * מרדכי חיימוביץ כתב באתר Nrg על היהודיה האחרונה בפקיעין חושפת יומנים אבודים - התלמידים שחילקו את ימיהם בין שיעור מולדת לעבודה בשדה, המורה שהציל את היישוב מפורעי "המרד הערבי" והנשיא שניסה להביא גאולה להתיישבות החקלאית: כל אלה נחשפים עכשיו לראשונה ביומני בית הספר היסודי משנות השלושים של המאה שעברה, שמצאה היהודיה האחרונה שנותרה ביישוב הגלילי העתיק. בין השאר הוא ציטט: הפתיח - תלמידים שחילקו את ימיהם בין שיעור מולדת לעבודה בשדה, המורה שהציל את היישוב מפורעי "המרד הערבי" והנשיא שניסה להביא גאולה להתיישבות החקלאית: כל אלה נחשפים עכשיו לראשונה ביומני בית הספר היסודי משנות השלושים של המאה שעברה, שמצאה היהודיה האחרונה שנותרה ביישוב הגלילי העתיק אברהם הלך לתלוש עשבים לפרה. מלכה הלכה לעבוד בגינה בהוצאת תפוחי אדמה. שמעון שומר את החיטים על הגורן מפני התרנגולות". שורות אלה לקוחות מתוך יומן פקיעין משנת 1936, שנחשף כאן לראשונה. קיימים גם יומנים מהשנים 1933 ו-1934, אבל הם מעניינים פחות. את שלושתם כתב המורה שלמה לוי, ובמבט ראשון הם מעוררים געגוע לחיים שמעולם לא חווית; חיים בכפר גלילי קטן אפוף הרים וחורש, שאנשיו חיים מאדמתם. דפדוף מעמיק יותר מעלה תחושה שהנוסטלגיה מרמה: השורות מייצרות מתח בין הצורך הנואש בידיים עובדות לשאיפה להביס את הבורות; בין הניסיון העיקש להיאחז בקרקע ללימוד קריאה וכתיבה; ומהו צורך קיומי יותר: שהילד ידע לנווט בין פסוקי פרשת השבוע או שיעזור בפרנסה? עד שלוי בא לכפר התשובה הייתה מובנת. "במלאות לנער 10 שנים ייקחהו אביו לעזר בעבודת האדמה", כתב חוקר ארץ ישראל אברהם משה לונץ. 1936, שנת היומן, הייתה ראשית עונת המאורעות שיימשכו עד 1939. הנוכחות בשדה הייתה חיונית גם מבחינה לאומית. חיטה שננטשה - נקצרה, ולא בידי זורעיה. מטע שנשכח - נקטף, ולא בידי נוטעיו. אלה, כך יתברר, יגרמו לבסוף ללוי לסגור בזעף את יומנו ולעזוב את פקיעין. היומן יוצא כאן לאור הודות ליהודיה בודדה בפקיעין. היו שבאו והלכו ובאו, אבל מרגלית זינאתי תמיד הייתה כאן. היא גרה בבית קטן עם חללים גדולים ובהם אכסנה את הזמן: פרוכות ארון הקודש, מעילים של ספרי תורה, ספרי קודש, מחברות וכלי עבודה. יומניו של לוי התחפרו בתוך כל אלה במשך 80 שנה. לדעת זינאתי, היומנים הם עוד אסמכתא לחיים היהודיים שהיו כאן. נותנים תוקף חדש לחיבור העתיק של משפחתה לכפר. והכתבה מסתיימת - בדרך החוצה אני פוגש את סבתא עפיפי. "אנחנו חברים של משפחת זינאתי כל הזמן", היא אומרת כשעין אחת אליי ואחת אל מרגלית זינאתי שאורבת בצד. "לא אוהבת שאתה מדבר איתי", לוחשת לי עפיפי. "אבל אבא שלי זיכרונו לברכה, מוהאנא שריף, מוזכר בספר של רבקה אלפר 'אנשי פקיעין' שהוא עזר ליהודים, למשפחת זינאתי". המשפט הזה מזניק את זינאתי לבריקדות. "אף אחד לא עזר לנו, אנחנו. . . לא היה אף אחד. לא אתם ולא מישהו אחר". :סבתא עפיפי: "זה לא יפה, מרגלית, רבקה אלפר כתבה בספר על אבא שלי". :מרגלית זינאתי: "מי הציל את אבא שלי, מי? " :סבתא עפיפי: "לא הציל, עזר..." :מרגלית זינאתי: "אף אחד לא עזר. גם אבא שלך לא שמר אותנו. אף אחד לא שמר. אלוהים שמר". : סבתא עפיפי: "אלוהים שמר גם את אבא שלי וגם את אבא שלך. שומר על כולנו האלוהים". * קיראו כאן עוד על פקיעין ספרות מסעות ביידיש לארץ ישראל 1700-1600 thumb|right|335 px|ספרות מסעות ביידיש לארץ ישראל 1700-1600 - ד"ר ענת אדרת ספרות מסעות ביידיש לארץ ישראל 1700-1600, הרצאתה של ד"ר ענת אדרת מהמרכז ללימודי יידיש באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. ההרצאה עוסקת באיפיון הז'אנר הספרותי: "ספרות מסעות ביידיש לארץ ישראל בין השנים 1600 - 1700". ספרות נדירה זו, נכתבה על רקע בואם של יהודים דוברי יידיש אל ארץ הקודש, ובחירתם שלא לתאר ליהודי הגולה את מצבה הקשה של הארץ, אלא לבחור בכתיבה מעודנת שתתאים לציפיות של יהודי הגולה באותה העת. ספרות זו היתה אהובה מאד על יהודי הגולה באותה תקופה ואף לאחריה, ומאפשרת לנו הצצה אל תודעתם. thumb|ימין הרקע: בדרך יש למצוא ריכוזים יהודיים ללינה ולאש"ל, יש המתנה לאניות ובארץ מושבם מצפים לתשובה. במושבם מצפים לחוויות. הרשימות נכתבו לאחר תום המסע. המרצה הביא כדוגמא את היומן הבא: גרשון בן אלעזר (הלבי), גרשון בן אליעזר (הלוי) - גלילות ארץ ישראל - מסעו התחיל הדמשק ומייד מחפש את בית הכנסת של אליהו הנביא. הוא ציין כי המסע לארץ ישראל הוא מסוכן ומדמה את המעבר בים, כמו נסיעה בין "מפלצות". תופעה נוספת, היומן מצטט רשמים שכתבו נוסעים קודמים. לעיתים, קיימת ההנחה כי לעיתים היומן מבוסס על חויות אחרים. דוגמא לחוויה: הייתי במקום הקרב של דוד וגולית. הוא תיאר את ביקורו באתר "ברית בן הבתרים" בהר החרמון. הוא הביא את השם בערבית, הכולל שהעיט יורד על הפגרים וזה ציטוט מהמקרא. לאחר שני החלקים הראשונים: ההגעה למזרח התיכון, ביקור בצפון הארץ ואז בא החלק השלישי: ירושלים. כאשר הנוסע הגיע מ"נבי סמואל". הוא מבקש להתייחס ל"עשרת השבטים" וכך הוא תיאר שהוא נפל השבי, הועבר למקום אחר אך בסוף היהודים (מעשרת השבטים) פדו אותו. * לאתר המרכז ללימודי יידיש טיולי מדרשת גופנא אנו שמחים להזמינכם לטיול האחרון בסדרת טיולי "נוסעים בדרכי אבות" ברכבים פרטיים למיטיבי קשב, שיתקיים ביום שישי הקרוב, ח סיון (17.5): דרך האבות – משכם לשילה - בהדרכת אהרן טבגר נצא לסיור מרתק לאתרים לאורך כביש 60. נתחיל בביקור באתר המקדש השומרוני בהר גריזים (כניסה בתשלום נוסף), ובתצפית על שכם וקבר יוסף. נתרענן במעין עמשא ונדון על מיקומה של המכמתת המקראית. נעלה לביקור בשייח סלמן פרסי ולתצפית מדהימה על השומרון והשפלה. נבקר באתר של חורבת סויה ובנקבת המעין המרשימה מימי בית שני. נעלה במעלה לבונה המפותל ונסיים בביקור בגרב המקראית, עירו של מיכה, ובתצפית אל עבר שילה ועמק לבונה. 7:30 מפגש בתחנת הדלק באריאל. 8:00 התחלת הסיור באתר הר גריזים. 13:00 סיום משוער בגבעת הראה. חובה להירשם מראש בטלפון: 02-6568894 או במייל midreshet.gofna@gmail.com הרכבת הקלה של תל אביב thumb|ימין|335 px|נ.ת.ע. - רכבת קלה בגוש דן - סרטון המתאר את התקדמות עבודות הרכבת הקלה בשלושת פירי השילוח: אם המושבות גלי גיל הרצל המבצע - נ.ת.ע - נתיבי תחבורה עירוניים בע"מ אחראית על תכנון וביצוע מערכת הסעת המונים במטרופולין תל אביב. חברת נ.ת.ע הינה חברה ממשלתית, שנוסדה בשנת 1997 על מנת לספק פתרונות הולמים לבעיות התחבורה במטרופולין ת"א. נ.ת.ע מובילה מהפך תרבותי-לאומי בתחום התחבורה, וכבר בשנת 2017 תפעיל את הקו הראשון, הקו האדום, פרויקט תחבורה מהגדולים והמורכבים ביותר שבוצע אי פעם בישראל, המהווה חלק מתכנית כוללת שתושלם עד 2030 לרווחת ואיכות חייהם של תושבי מדינת ישראל. הרכבת הקלה הינה כלי תחבורה עירוני, הנע במסלול ייחודי, כך שהרכבת אינה מושפעת מעומס, פקקים או כבישים חסומים, למעט בצמתים. הרכבת פועלת בטכנולוגיה מתקדמת ומונעת באמצעות חשמל. יתרונותיה הנרחבים של מערכת הסעת ההמונים לציבורי כוללים, בין היתר, מענה למצוקה תחבורתית בגוש דן, הפחתת תאונות הדרכים וחסכון בזמן ובהוצאות תפעול. בנוסף, מערכת הסעת ההמונים תביא לשמירה על מרכזיותו של מטרופולין תל אביב כמוקד העסקים והתרבות של מדינת ישראל, להתייעלות עסקית והאצת הצמיחה, ואף לשיפור איכות החיים ואיכות הסביבה, זאת מכיוון שהמערכת אינה פולטת עשן או אדי דלק. האמינות והדיוק של המערכת תורמים לכך שהנוסע יוכל לתכנן במדויק את זמני היציאה וההגעה שלו. התדירות הגבוהה תעמוד על כל 3 דקות בשעות השיא, וכל 6-10 דקות ביתר שעות היום.נוחות הרכבת הינה מירבית: לרכבת דלתות רחבות במיוחד הנפתחות בגובה שפת התחנה, והיא מאפשרת נגישות נוחה לעגלות ילדים, קשישים ובעלי צרכים מיוחדים. המערכת מקפידה על איכות חיים וסביבה, ומבטיחה נסיעה מהירה, שקטה וחלקה. Seva racevet kala.PNG|שבע הקווים המתוכננים Pear rechov herzel.PNG|הפיר מתחת לרחוב הרצל - בנתיב מסילת הברזל התורכית Kav adom.png|" הקו- האדום" - הראשון שיפתח מפתח תקווה ליפו - יוביל 70 מיליון נוסעים - מעוד הפתיחה : "לאלוקים הפתרונים" * אתר הרכבת =התבל= Reykjavik, Iceland • 360° Aerial Panorama thumb|650px|מרכז| צילום יחודי של האתר Reykjavik, capital of Iceland and the northernmost capital of the world, was founded by Ingólfur Arnarson, a Norwegian Viking, who decided to settle down and farm somewhere far away from his homeland. In 874 he built a farm on the southeastern tip of Iceland and called this area Reykjavík, which stands for "Bay of Smoke". The name refers to pillars of steam coming from hot springs. They made a deep impression on Norwegians who has never seen anything like it before. For four centuries later Reykjavik has been known as a tax collection center and an important trading hub with Norway, England, and Hanse. However it was Skúli Magnússon, a prominent economist and businessman of his time, who made the farmland grow into a city. He built several manufactories for spinning, weaving, wool dyeing, leather tanning, as well as manufacturing of fishing gear, furs, salt, and sulfur. Main office of the company was also located here. All of it resulted in fast growth of Reykjavik to the degree that now Skúli Magnusson - not Viking Arnarson - is officially considered the "father" of the city. * AirPlane מומלץ - geoguessr thumb|300px|ימין|זהה את האתר. ניתן לנחש ומייד לקבל את המרחק מאתר הניחוש לאתר הנכון - ככל שהמרחק קטן יותר תזכה ביותר נקודות - בהצלחה משחק חדש המשתמש בשירות צילומי הרחוב של גוגל מציע לכם לנחש איפה צולמה התמונה. המשחק, GeoGuessr, מציג לכם מקום אקראי על פני כדור הארץ בממשק ה-Street View, המאפשר לכם "לטייל" בצורה וירטואלית, ומפה בה אתם מתבקשים לנחש מאיפה התצלומים. בכל משחק יש חמישה סבבים, ודיוק הניחוש קובע את מספר הנקודות שתקבלו. walla * כתובת האתר יתר על כן, ניתן באתר ללקט את הנקודוןת שצברת כך שתוכל להראות את ההישגים שלך לעומת החשגי הזולת. מתאים מאוד ללימויד גאוגרפיה: באמצעות נופים מזהים יבשות וארצות - נכון שאם המקום הוא רק קרוב זוכים במספר הנקודות בהתאם, אבל אם המיקום רחוק - לא זוכים בכלום. אפשר לזהות שפות ולטעות בין דרום אמריקה וספרד ועוד פיקנטריה thumb|650px